


Infused

by FallenQueen2



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: AU, Darkness, Fire, Gen, Ice, Thunder - Freeform, Wind - Freeform, back home, legendary warriors - Freeform, light - Freeform, powers, ptsd of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once returning to the human world, the 6 find out that thanks to all their digivolving to the Legendary Warriors, it left behind some rather strange abilities on each of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infused

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

_Takuya Kanbara_

Takuya sighed as he rolled his pencil up and down the surface of his desk, the small lamp on the corner of his desk being the only light in the darken room. He glanced down at the piece of paper in front of him, it was his options for classes for the coming year and he sighed again.

Takuya missed the digital world.

No, don't get him wrong he loved being home and not fighting to save his life and the digital world… However he was beyond bored now. He leaned back in his chair and glanced at his hat and goggles with a forlorn expression on his face.

He absently pulled out his cell phone and sighed, he missed his D-Tector. Maybe he could get a case for his phone that was red and black like it used to be. He placed his phone on the desk and rolled his chair backwards and threw his arms up over his head to stretch them. He had to be quiet as he was the only one still awake in the house; it was taking some time to adjust to sleeping in a safe place and on such a soft mattress, the dreams and nightmares didn't help him either. He missed the warmth of the nearby fire and knowing that someone was keeping watch, he missed the three moons and the odd stars overhead as he slept with Tommy curled into his side for warmth and protection.

His house was supposed to be cold, he knew from past experiences that it should be, but for some strange reason he felt like his whole body was on fire. Now this fire wasn't a burning, but more like a pleasant warmth that was radiating over his whole body. He made a face, as the warmth seemed to heat up more at his fingertips, so be brought them down to his face to inspect them.

Takuya had to bite back a scream as he stared at his fingertips. No wonder they were so hot, small little balls of fire had enveloped them completely.

"What in the world?" Takuya breathed out as he quickly stood up and waved his hands around a few times, but the flames didn't fade away. He turned on his heel and left his room. The fire giving off a soft light as he padded down the dark hallway until he was standing in front of a full length mirror by the side door. Takuya swallowed hard as he looked at his reflection.

Small flames were lighting up over his whole body, but they were not burning him in fact they seemed to be trying to comfort him. He looked closer before he stumbled back as he made out a fiery symbol on the middle of his waist. It was the same one he had when he evolved into Agunimon, it was the symbol for the spirit of Fire! He smiled a bit as he traced the symbol and it burned brighter.

"I don't get this." Takuya breathed as he looked up to his face in the mirror and stumbled back another step in shock when he spotted a figure behind his shoulder in the mirror.

"Takuya." The figure spoke in a deep voice so familiar.

"Agunimon?" Takuya whispered.

"We are here, we will always be with you Takuya." Agunimon assured his human counterpart as BurningGreymon appeared behind Agunimon and roared his agreement.

"Sleep easy for the flames will always protect you." Agunimon soothed.

Takuya felt his eyes grow heavy at those words and he slid down the wall behind him, tired eyes trained on the mirror holding Agunimon and BurningGreymon's image. He felt the heat from the flames over his body encase his every sense and the same feeling he had when he used to sleep with the others in the digital world surrounded him and he fell asleep easy.

~~/~~

The next morning Yuriko found her son fast asleep against the wall across from the mirror by the side door. She felt his forehead and was pleased to see he did not feel hotter or colder than usual from sleeping in that spot all night. She smiled at the sight of her son; Takuya didn't know she knew that he hadn't sleep well since Shinya's birthday. She had often stayed awake listening to her eldest's stifled sobs and she had no idea why he was crying, but it kept him awake and it was starting to show in his movements and the dark bags under his eyes. She grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and tucked it around her son, not having the heart to move him from his position. Whatever he found last night seemed to have calmed him and she just hoped that one day he would open up and tell her what happened to him.

_Koji Minamoto_

The preteen was leaning against the bay window of his bedroom, looking out onto his street while the rain poured down and thunder boomed after a bright light signaling lightning lit up the sky.

Koji flipped his phone open and shut out of habit, his fingers reaching for buttons that no longer exist on his phone. He leaned his cheek against the cool glass and stared out mindlessly, he could hear his father and stepmother down stairs making dinner in the kitchen. He was half-tempted to go down and lend a hand just to take his mind off the digital world, but he knew from experience that he was not a good cook and also the fact they were making hamburgers was a turn off. His lips quirked up as the memory of him and Takuya creating those burgers came to the forefront of his mind and his resolve to avoid hamburgers increased as his stomach cried in protest.

Thunder boomed extremely loudly, but Koji didn't even flinch as fighting beside J.P made him pretty immune to thunder and lightning. He only flinched slightly when his room was plunged into darkness, as he hadn't been expecting that as an outcome from the storm outside. He looked around his room and frowned, something wasn't right with this picture. His room should be pitch black, but instead it was still bright like the lights had never been shorted out. He looked around his bedroom for the source of the light, but finding none he turned his gaze to his window and jumped off the window seat in shock.

"Lobomon!" Koji whispered as he looked down at the dark street and he was right. Lobomon was standing just outside his house. Koji leapt off the bench and darted down the stairs, grabbing his shoes and his rain jacket briefly.

"I'll be right back! I'll be safe I promise!" Koji shouted at his dad and stepmom as he yanked open the front door and rushed out into the rain. He rounded the corner of the garage and there was Lobomon, standing by the foot of his driveway.

"Lobomon!" Koji made his way to the warrior of light, noticing that his driveway was a still bright like the streetlights never died out.

"Koji, it has been a while." Lobomon looked down at his human counterpart.

"How are you here?" Koji questioned as he inspected Lobomon, expecting the light source to be him, but he was not glowing.

"I'm always with you Koji." Lobomon said knowingly.

"Okay, but how?" Koji pressed.

Lobomon laughed before he spoke softly. "The same way you are the source of light you keep looking for."

"I'm the what?" Koji took a moment to look at his body and indeed his whole body was outlined in a bright blue-white light and the brightest light was coming from his upper arms, almost his shoulders. The light was coming from the symbol that Lobomon had on his upper arms, the symbol for the spirit of light.

"How is this possible?" Koji looked at Lobomon for answers and blinked when KendoGarururmon appeared beside Lobomon's side and nuzzled Koji's glowing hand slightly.

"We are always with you Koji Minamoto, just because you have left the digital world that does not mean the digital world has left you." Lobomon said with an air of power.

"That doesn't mean I'm to glow all the time does it?" Koji asked uneasily, feeling his ponytail sticking to his wet neck as the rain poured down over him.

"No, you won't just when you deemed needed." Lobomon sounded amused.

"Good, Takuya and Koichi would never let me live it down if I became a human flashlight." Koji shuddered at the mere thought while KendoGarurumon let out a rumble that sounded like a laugh.

"Will I see you two again?" Koji swallowed as the rain started to lessen.

"I think you will." Lobomon smiled as he and KendoGarurumon started to fade away with the rain.

"I know I will." Koji agreed as the two faded away and the clouds started to part and a beam of sun hit the dark haired preteen. Koji smiled brightly and held his arms out to the side and spun around a bit, droplets of water flying off his body. That was the sight his father and stepmom came out to see before they hurried him inside to dry off before he caught a cold.

_Tommy Himi_

Tommy dragged his fingertips across the surface of the small pond he was sitting beside. He watched white clouds move across the sky in the reflection as he waited for his older brother to come pick him up from school. He was pretty sure after everything he had been through in the digital world he could manage walking home alone, but here he was a third grader not a legendary warrior. He traced a random design on the water's surface as he waited and his mind wandered back to the feeling he would get when he would transform into the spirit of ice. He was strong, powerful and independent.

Tommy blinked as a sudden coldness emitted from his wet fingertips and he looked down at the pond and gasped, as it froze solid around his fingers.

"What the?" Tommy yanked his fingers out just as the ice sealed over the place they had been seconds ago.

"Cool!" Tommy grinned happily as he slid his fingers down the newly formed ice. He was half tempted to step onto the ice and skate around the pond however after some time in the digital world he came to know that things are not as they appear. For example, it was a bright, sunny, warm day and the pond just froze all of a sudden. As cool as it is, it was not to be trusted and Tommy removed his hand from the surface warily.

"Do not be afraid of the ice Tommy." A voice called out and Tommy leaned over the frozen pond once again and stared in shock as the images of Kumamon and Korikakumon appeared.

"Kumamon? Korikakumon? I never thought I would see you two again…" Tommy swallowed hard to dislodge the lump that was forming in his throat.

"Where ever you are we are as well." Kumamon said cheerfully.

"…Did that mean that I froze this pond?" Tommy asked as it clicked into place.

"All the times you and the others evolved some of our code combined with your code." Kumamon explained.

"That left you all with some of our abilities, in your case you can freeze any substance if you put your mind to it." Korikakumon grumbled out and Tommy grinned as he picked up a stone and closed his eyes.

"Cool, literally!" Tommy laughed when he opened his eyes the rock was coated in ice. He glanced down and saw the symbol for ice glowing a soft ice blue in the middle of his chest before it faded away.

"Don't show anyone other than the other chosen this power, it is a gift, a reminder of your time in our world. If you ever feel lonely look within yourself and you will find us." Kumamon said warningly.

"You're brother is coming." Korikakumon rumbled and Tommy quickly threw the ice-incased rock at the pond, he waved at the two spirits as the ice cracked and shattered just as Yutaka came waltzing up. Tommy grabbed his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder and smiled up at his brother.

"Sorry I'm late Tommy." Yutaka said slowly, half expecting his brother to be in tears or start to shout about being left alone.

"It's fine! I didn't mind waiting, but I was about to leave you behind and walk home myself!" Tommy said cheerfully as he walked passed his brother towards their house. Yutaka's eyes widen as he rushed to catch up to his little brother, he shoved his hands into his pants pockets and he fell into step beside his brother who was humming.

"What happened to you Tommy? After that 'train ride' you are a changed person." Yutaka said slowly, unsure how Tommy was going to react to the question.

"Nothing big brother! Nothing at all, I just learned something." Tommy shrugged his shoulders, curling his right fingers around a pebble in his pant pocket and feeling the pebble freeze over and the coolness was soothing against his palm.

"What did you learn?" Yutaka questioned curiously.

"I'm never alone so I don't have to be afraid again." Tommy said smiling up at his brother who blinked, but he smiled back and patted Tommy's giant hat.

"I'm not sure I understand, but if it makes you happy then I'm all for it." Yutaka smiled and Tommy curled his fingers around the frozen pebble before he smiled back.

_Zoe Orimoto_

Zoe adjusted her grip on her messenger bag; school had been good for once. She was making friends with people in her classes, but something felt wrong. She pushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear as she walked. She sighed to her self, as she turned right so she was walking down a forested path, it was the long way home, but she didn't want to go home and do her homework just yet.

She knew what was wrong during school, she wasn't watching Takuya and Koji bicker while J.P showed Tommy a new magic trick and Koichi wasn't standing between his twin and the warrior of fire trying to calm them down. She sniffed slightly, blinking rapidly as her eyes started to water up, no! She would not cry, she refused to do so. She did the first week she was home when she saw anything that reminded her of the digital world.

"I miss them, never thought I would see the day I would admit to that." Zoe muttered to her self and looked around as the wind picked up. She was alone on the path and the wind was caressing her like it always used to in the digital world when she was in possession of the spirit of wind. She stretched her hands in front of her, fingers interlocked as they had been clenching the strap of her messenger bag tightly when she was drifting down memory lane.

Zoe stopped stretched her hands when she notice the fronts of her hands were glowing pink symbols for wind that had been on her human and beast spirit's back in the digital world. She held them up towards the sky and froze when she recognized two figures floating above her head.

"Kazemon! Zephyrmon! Hey down here!" Zoe raised her glowing hands in greeting and let out a startled yelp as her body was outlined in pink and she easily floated up on the wind currents.

" _Ciao_ Zoe!" Kazemon waved her gloved hands with a smile on the visible part of her face.

"Am I dreaming?" Zoe was in shock at the fact she was hovering hundreds of feet off the ground beside her human and beast spirits.

"I can assure you this is very real." Zephyrmon said solemnly.

"Well okay then." Zoe blinked. "Why can I suddenly fly then?"

"That is just a little gift you have gained from being our human counterpart." Kazemon said cheerfully.

"So you're saying that every time I evolved into either one of you two I slowly gained the ability to fly?" Zoe raised her eyebrow not buying this.

"Not the ability to fly, more like the ability to manipulate wind when needed, normally you may be able to hover a few inches off the ground, but we are helping you maintain this height at the moment." Zephyrmon explained calmly, her blue wings attached to the side of her head flexing every so often.

"…Wicked." Zoe said after she took some time to absorb the information and came to the conclusion it was correct.

"Isn't it? Try making m Hurricane Breeze! Go on try!" Kazemon's fairy wings fluttered in excitement.

"Okay…  _Hurricane Breeze_!" Zoe raised her hands up before swinging them downwards like she did when she was Kazemon and was amazed to see a small yet strong breeze erupt from her fingertips.

"Plasma Paws." Zephyrmon instructed, the mask hiding her lips yet her eyes were sparkling.

 _"Plasma Paws!"_  Zoe spread her arms and legs spread eagle and laughed aloud when the limbs glowed a faint red.

"This is wicked! Do the other's have the same kind of powers?"

"In their own ways yes they do." Zephrymon said whilst looking pleased at Zoe using one of her attacks.

"I can't wait to show them! Heck I can't wait to see them!" Zoe beamed at the two spirits before the trio was floating back down towards the ground.

"Our time is up for the time being Zoe, if you need help look within and you will always find us." Zephrymon instructed as Zoe touched down on the ground, the pink glows emitting from her faded away and Zoe shook her legs out a few times to get feeling back in her lower half.

" _Ciao!_ Until next time!" Kazemon waved tilting her head to the side while Zoe waved at the two as they faded away until only she and the wind were left on the forested path.

"Until next time." Zoe promised as she adjusted her bag and she took off the wind whipping around her like it was encouraging her.

_J.P Shibayama_

Rain poured from the darkened sky above J.P as he walked home, willingly forgoing any offers to share an umbrella. He didn't mind that he was getting soaked to the bone in fact it was welcome. J.P had come far from hating storms like he once did, he now found the thunder and the bright flashes of electricity that lit up the sky very comforting, almost like coming home. It was all thanks to his time as Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon in the Digital World. He turned his face skyward and he smiled as Lightning and Thunder lit up and shook the world around him. His Aunt Maple had no idea why her nephew suddenly took to watching Thunder Storms or insist on getting soaked while walking in the rain, as before that 'train ride' he took he hated storms with a passion. She let him do what he wanted to however whenever his face was washed with light from the latest Lightning strike and she saw the serene look he was sporting.

J.P held his hand up towards the sky and spread his fingers, feeling the raindrops hit his skin and wash down his skin. He grinned cheerfully before he gasped out as a shock went over his whole body. He frowned and looked down at himself, to see where the shock had come from instead he saw two glowing yellow symbols for Thunder appearing on his thighs, in the exact same place he had them when he was Beetlemon.

"This is impossible!" J.P traced them, feeling a slight tingling on his fingertips were they made contact with the symbols.

"No, nothing is truly impossible." A voice rumbled out in time with the latest crack of Thunder.

"Beetlemon?" J.P jerked his head up and sure enough a few paces in front of him stood Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon, both looking right at home with the rain pouring around them and Lightning outlining them.

"It has been a long time J.P." Beetlemon lowered his head in a way that J.P knew it meant he was smiling behind his metal mask.

"I don't understand, are you really here or am I just going crazy?" J.P asked, eyes wide as he drank in the sight of his spirits.

"You are not going crazy J.P." Beetlemon chuckled while MetalKabuterimon laughed from behind his mask causing J.P to duck his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

"If you say so…" J.P shook his head still thinking he was insane, maybe he should stop walking in the rain so much, it was playing havoc with his head.

"You seem to have taken a liking to Thunder storms." Beetlemon commented, tilting his head backwards to look at the dark storm clouds above the group.

"Yeah, I guess it makes me feel closer to you guys. The Thunder and Lightning comfort me now, even if I am slightly nervous about being struck by Lightning since I'm always in the middle of the storms." J.P admitted, wiping water out of his eyes as he spoke, thankfully his spirits were still there.

"Thunder and Lightning are now apart of you J.P, they will never be able to harm you. In fact they may bend to your will at times." Beetlemon said and J.P felt his jaw drop.

"Are you serious?" J.P asked, excitement in his voice.

"Try a Lightning Fist." Beetlemon suggested, sounding smug as MetalKabuterimon huffed that J.P wasn't going to be trying one of his attacks.

"Er okay… _Lightning Fist!_ " J.P raised his right fist to the sky and watched amazed as a bolt of Lightning appeared above him, rushing towards his raised fist. It engulfed his clenched hand; he felt his fist tingle as waves of small shockwaves ran up and down his fist showing the Lightning was trapped there. He punched the ground by his feet and watched amazed as the shockwaves flew out from where his fist made contact and smaller Lightning bolts flew up from the dirt under his feet. J.P lifted his feet, sparks arching off his flesh for a few more moments before his hand turned back to normal.

"That was amazing! How did I do that?" J.P bounced on his feet, excited yet confused about how he managed to pull of a Lighting Fist in his human body in the human world.

"The easy way to explain your power is this, every time you turned into us, some of our code mixed with your human code and it changed you, do not be afraid of this new power embrace it like you did us." Beetlemon explained before he raised his hand to show he and MetalKabuterimon were starting to fade away.

"Wait! You can't leave me, you just got here!" J.P stepped forward towards them, but Beetlemon raised his hand in a 'stop' gesture so he obeyed.

"The human world is not meant for Digimon, but do not despair. We will never truly leave you. We are you as you are us, we will always be connected and we will never leave your side, even if you can not see us." Beetlemon soothed J.P's hidden fear, he had gotten past it during his adventures in the Digital World, but it was still just below the surface as were all fears.

"I get it, well none of us ever have to feel lonely again I swear! I'll never forget either of you and I will not be afraid of my gift!" J.P swore.

"We know J.P." Beetlemon smiled as he and MetalKabuterimon disappeared, leaving J.P standing in the rain alone.

"Those guys are the best, speaking of the guys I can't wait to show the others my powers, I wonder if it happened to them as well." J.P mused as he started to walk, cheerfully jumping in puddles as he went a smile on his face.

_Koichi Kimura_

Koichi grumbled to himself as he flicked the match across the matchbook it came in, he watched as a small flame appeared and he moved around his and his mother's small apartment, lighting candles as he went to bring back some light to the room as the power for the whole city block had been taken out in the storm the previous night and had yet been returned. The darkness never bothered him, having been the Legendary Warrior of Darkness in the Digital world and all, but he still bumped into edges of things when the lights went out in the apartment. He lit the final candle and sank into a cushion by the low table and let out a sigh as the room danced in the candlelight.

Suddenly, like a gust of wind all the candles went out at once plunging Koichi into total darkness.

"You've got to be kidding me." Koichi muttered, as he felt around the table top for the matchbook so he could re-light the candles.

"Are you afraid of the darkness?" A voice echoed around the room and Koichi froze up. He knew that voice so he smiled, closing his eye briefly.

"Never again." Koichi swore before he opened his eyes to see the candles were back on and a black glow emitting from the middle of his chest, he smiled as he traced the symbol for Darkness.

"It has been a while Koichi." Loweemon sank onto the cushion on the other side of the table while Jagerloweemon curled up at Koichi's side, eyes trained on the dark haired boy. Koichi grinned, his mind still trying to process what he was seeing as his hand of it's own free will reached out and rubbed Jagerloweemon's head gaining a rumble of approval in return.

"I don't understand any of this, but stranger things have happened." Koichi commented thinking back to how he finally met his twin, made a group of tight knit friends, saving the Digital world numerous times and giving up his code and spirits to Koji, so maybe seeing his spirits appearing in front of him in the human world wasn't that far fetched.

"Indeed they have, you know from experience that the darkness is your friend." Loweemon reminded Koichi.

"I know it is what you make it, you can use it for evil or for good." Koichi remembered what Patamon told him and what he decided in his heart.

"As long as you remember this the darkness will always help you, try it." Loweemon gestured at the symbol for darkness glowing on Koichi's chest.

Koichi raised an eyebrow before he looked at a dark corner of the room that the candlelight did not hit. Without really seeing what he was doing he had raised his right hand upwards and he curled his hand to the side slightly. He watched amazed as the darkness in the corner crept up the walls and soon it engulfed the whole room, the candles were still going strong however the light they gave off was covered by the darkness. Koichi dropped his hand and the light returned to the room as the darkness receded to the corner, he turned to look at Loweemon and Jagerloweemon with a huge grin on his face.

"That was…" Koichi couldn't find the right words for the experience so he didn't try, as it seemed his spirits knew what he was trying to get across.

"If things are dire then you can use our attacks as well, I do not recommend trying them in your home as you know they can cause major damage." Loweemon advised and Koichi felt comforted knowing that he could Shadow Meteor or Ebony Blast if need, he was going to practice those later.

"As amazing as this is, I do not understand how." Koichi's logic finally caught up with the rest of his emotions causing him to stop to think.

"Even though you did not have a physical presence in the Digital world you have code just like any other being." Loweemon began.

"Wait, but Crusadermon told me when the others were hurt and their code appeared that I had no code." Koichi interrupted confused, he remembered how much pain and confusion that information had been.

"Crusadermon knew little, did you not dissolve into code when Lucemon scanned you?" Loweemon snorted at the mention of the pink digimon.

"Well yes." Koichi frowned, he did remember being scanned it was not a pleasant feeling and he would prefer to not remember it any more than he had to.

"Then you have code, now the reason you have these powers and we can manifest in the human world for slight periods of time all related back to code. Every you evolved into us, our code's merged together in unchangeable ways. The more you grew we grew with you. We are all have the same code and that comes with some privileges. You just found out one of yours." Loweemon explained, looking proud as he spoke and understanding crossed Koichi's face.

"That is something I did not expect, I'm not complaining mind you." Koichi rubbed his hand through his hair as Jagerloweemon let out a low rumble that Koichi took for a laugh of sorts.

"Do the others have privileges as well?" Koichi asked thinking of the other holders of the Legendary Warriors.

"That you will have to find out for your self, I'm sure you will all be connected even more after this new journey you will be taking together, good luck Koichi." Loweemon said wisely, if not mysteriously as he and Jagerloweemon started to fade.

"Will I see you again?" Koichi didn't feel like they were disappearing forever.

"We are always with you Koichi, if you feel alone look the shadows." Loweemon said and somehow Koichi knew that was what he was going to say and smiled at the two before the two disappeared completely, leaving Koichi in alone in the apartment.

Koichi looked at the dark corner once more before he got to his feet and one by one blew out all the candles plunging him into comforting darkness and he smiled.


End file.
